Telescopic sights are now quite generally used by hunters and in most situations are an excellent aid to proper shooting. However, in early morning and late afternoons the sun may be at such an angle as to cause a glare in the telescopic sights of the rifle so it may be virtually impossible to see the exact spot necessary for the hunter to see. Also, a slight fog or haze may make visibility through the rifle scope less than desired.
This invention is directed toward providing an easily mounted adjustable shade to allow proper visibility through the telescopic sight of the rifle even when aiming in the direction of the sun. Briefly the invention comprises three open cylindrical tubes that slide into each other with a slotted end on the smaller of these cylindrical tubes. This slotted end allows the "fingers" between the slots to be easily compressed or expanded so that this end may be easily clamped on the outer end of the telescopic sight. The shade then may be extended to two sections or three sections length. Now each section contains a multiplicity of rectangular openings so that non-direct light is admitted into the open tube shade. These rectangular openings are aligned transverse to the longer axis of the shade.
In one embodiment each section of the shade is tapered and near the larger end of the first and second sections there is a groove on the outer periphery. At the smaller end of the second and third sections there is a circular protrusion on the inner periphery so that the shade may be pushed together to be approximately the length of the first section or extended and snapped together to be the length of two sections or extended to the full three section length with the third section snapping into the second section while the second section snaps into the first section. Sections may be rotated to allow optimum admission of light. A semi-rigid plastic with a white interior and dull exterior is the preferred material of manufacture. With the shade as described the hunter may extend the shade full length and shoot in the direction of the sun. Use has shown that visibility is also improved using the shade when there is a mist or haze that is caused by the sun shining on fine water droplets.
We have described a unique shade but minor changes could be made without changing its function. We therefore do not wish to be limited to exact details but only as to the spirit and purpose as covered in these claims and specifications.